Mara Black
by kalea chan
Summary: Sirius a réchappé au voile, le voilà innocenté, l'Ordre peut mettre au point ses plans pour contrer VousSavezQui, le Ministère aussi. Mais il y a cette fille, Laurene. qui lui apprend qu'il a une nièce. Qu'elle s'appelle Mara. Et qu'elle a besoin de lui.
1. Intrusion Malvenue

_**Mara Black**_

_Disclaimer __: Comme d'hab, les persos HP ne m'appartiennent pas, blablabla... Sauf ceux que j'ai créés (Laurene et Mara)... Blabla... Je ne me fais aucun argent sur le dos de Mme JK Rowling (arf... Parfois je le regrette mdr nan je plaisante, je connais bien trop la valeur de ce genre de choses)_

_Type de fic __: Aventure/Sentiments (comme a peu près tout ce que je fais en fait mdr)_

_NB __: Cette fic se déroule après le tome 5, mais Sirius n'est pas mort. il a réchappé au voile de justesse, rattrapé par Nymphadora avant qu'il ne le traverse, et soigné à Ste Mangouste dans une salle à l'écart, le temps que la nouvelle de sa "renaissance" et des erreurs du Ministère soit acceptées par la population, qu'il puisse vivre "normalement". L'Ordre du Phénix prépare un plan pour limiter les dégats. Ne pas prendre en compte les tomes 6 et 7 _

**Chapitre 1****. : Intrusion Malvenue.**

Sirius venait d'entrer chez lui. Après près d'un mois passé aux soins intensifs, puis en convalescence à Ste Mangouste, il avait enfin pu rentrer à Square Grimmaud. Son ami Remus Lupin avait tenu à l'accompagner -au cas où- car depuis l'incident au Ministère, chacun savait que le redoutable Mage noir était de retour. Qu'il allait de nouveau frapper, et fort. Et Sirius n'était pas prêt a affronter qui que ce fut, à l'heure qu'il était. Il ne garderait pas de séquelles, mais sa fatigue était visible dans la pâleur de son visage.

- ça va aller ? Chuchota Remus, inquiet, alors qu'ils entraient dans le vestibule.

Son ami leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré.

- Oui, ça va... Répéta-t-il pour la enième fois. Pas la peine de me harceler, soupira-t-il. Je sais bien que tu t'inquiètes, mais...

Sirius stoppa net sa phrase, tournant brusquement la tête comme un chien qui a senti une piste, vers le couloir osbcur.

- Sirius ? Interrogea Remus, tout bas. Qu'est-ce que...?

Mais celui-ci lui fit signe de se taire d'un geste impatient de la main, avant de lui montrer l'extrémité du vestibule. Un tout petit bruit attira leur attention, et les deux hommes franchirent prudemment le couloir, le plus silencieusement possible. Une lumière dans la cuisine surprit Sirius. Des mangemorts n'auraient-ils pas cherché à se dissimuler, pour mieux surprendre et attaquer ? ça ne semblait pas être le cas de ces gens-là, qui discutaient tout bas, si bas qu'on les percevait à peine, mais tout de même. Des cambrioleurs ? C'était impossible, la maison était trop bien protégée. Véritablement, intrigué, Sirius inspira un grand coup, espérant qu'il ne se trompait pas, laissa Remus derrière lui et... Ouvrit tout grand la porte de la cuisine.

Alors les deux personnes qui parlaient sursautèrent, et se tournèrent vers lui.

- Ha !! Fit Dumbledore, s'avançant vers lui, l'air absolument ravi. Sirius, comment vous sentez-vous ?

Remus, derrière, faillit éclater de rire. Il entra a son tour dans la cuisine, et s'aperçut qu'une personne encapuchonnée de noir se tenait à côté de lui. On ne pouvait voir son visage, et Remus s'étonna de ses allures de Mangemort... Pourtant, Dumbledore ne fréquentait pas ces sorciers...

- Bonsoir, finit-il par dire, ne sachant trop ce qui convenait à la situation présente.

- Nous avons cru à une attaque de Mangemorts, professeur... Fit remarquer Sirius d'une voix sourde -il n'aimait pas les frayeurs inutiles.

- Vraiment ? s'étonna Dumbledore. Mais jamais ils n'auraient fait un boucan pareil, ni allumé la lumière ! sourit-il. Comment vous sentez-vous ? répéta-t-il.

- Merveilleusement bien. Répondit l'intéressé, sarcastique. -Il se tourna vers l'autre personne- Pardonnez-moi, Dumbledore, mais je n'aime pas vraiment voir des étrangers dans ma cuisine... Qui est-ce, puisqu'il semble muet au point de dire bonsoir et se présenter ?

- Je ne suis pas muette. Lança une voix féminine, glaciale, sous le capuchon.

- Ha, bien, fit Sirius distraitement, plaçant son manteau sur une chaise. C'est un bon point de départ. Et avez-vous un nom, tant qu'on y est ?

- Si je n'étais pas dans votre propre maison, vous auriez regretté votre arrogance...

- Bon sang, commença Dumbledore, tout ça...

- La porte est là-bas, si ça ne vous plait pas. Vous avez besoin d'un accompagnant, peut-être ?

Sirius s'était tourné vers la femme (?), la toisant de toute sa hauteur.

- Aucun souci. Fut la réponse de celle-ci, qui tourna les talons, mais n'eut pas le temps de partir. Le Directeur de Poudlard s'était placé devant elle, avec l' intention de ne pas bouger, le regard ferme.

- Je souhaite que vous restiez. Dit-il, les yeux durs.

La femme soupira.

- Bon sang, Dumbledore, je veux bien vous venir en aide, mais jamais je n'avais entendu dire que Sirius Black était d'un tel caractère hautain et supérieur face aux autres. Il se croit tout permis sans rien connaître, et vous savez combien j'ai ce genre de comportements en horreur. Il est hors de question que...

- Vous avez aussi votre caractère, Laurene, et permettez-moi de vous faire remarquer qu'il est parfois dur de s'en accomoder.

- Ha, bien ! lança Sirius, satisfait. Elle a enfin un nom, la demoiselle sans visage... Et un caractère... ajouta-t-il plus pour lui-même.

- Calme-toi, Sirius... Le tranquilisa Remus, à côté de lui. Tu es vraiment énervé, depuis que tu es sorti de Ste Mangouste...

- Tu trouves ? Interrogea Sirius, caustique. Une nana se pointe comme ça chez moi, se déguise en Mangemort, ne dit rien et attend qu'on lui demande, m'insulte dans ma maison, et je devrais être calme ?

- Je hais les Mangemorts. Fit tranquillement remarquer la dénommée Laurene, observant distraitement sa manucure. Il suffisait de me le demander, si c'est la seule raison pour laquelle pous m'avez balancé votre caractère exécrable.

- Mais je m'en fous ! s'emporta Sirius. Foutez le camp de cette maison avant que je...

- Un peu de respect Sirius, s'il vous plait.

La voix de Dumbledore était ferme et directe. Sirius avait dépassé les limites.

- Je... Tenta ce dernier.

- Non. Trancha Dumbledore. Je me rends compte que je n'aurais pas dû venir ce soir. Vous êtes énervé, à l'évidence. -Il se tourna vers Laurene- Nous reviendrons plus tard. -puis son regard dévia sur Sirius- Je tenterai de passer dans les prochains jours, avec elle. J'espère que votre mauvaise humeur n'est due qu'à Ste Mangouste et que vous serez davantage conciliant.

Puis il sourit.

- Bonsoir, Sirius, Bonsoir Remus.

- Bonsoir professeur.

- Bonsoir. Fit froidement la jeune femme, avant de tourner les talons sans attendre de réponse.

Dumbledore et Laurene partis, Sirius se tourna vers Remus, l'air abasourdi.

- C'est quoi cette nana ? demanda-t-il, dépassé.

Remus haussa les épaules, et ils allèrent se coucher.

* * *

**Voilouuu ! z'en pensez quoi les gens, de mon premier chapitre ? N'hésitez pas à poster des reviews !**

**Bisous**

**Kaléa**


	2. Journée de solitude

_RAR chapitre 1 :_

- Marie ! : Merci bien Voilà la suite J'espère que ça te plaira aussi, même si c'est court !

- L'errant : C'est corrigé merci de ta remarque !

- Melhope : Y'a pas de soucis, te voilà exaucée !

- Lilichoco : Haa ben ça c'est sûr, deux caractères bien trempés, ça peut faire le meilleur comme le pire XD

_Encore une petite note de l'auteur : Cette fic ne sera pas à proprement dit composée de chapitres, mais en réalité, ce sont plutôt des petits bouts de texte pas très longs. Donc voilà, n'attendez rien d'extraordinaire non plus -. Autre note : La jeune femme se prénomme définitivement Laurene. Troisième note () : Si ça vous dit, je propose d'accompagner désormais cette fic de quelques croquis j'en ai djà quelques-uns en rab_

_Sur ce, bonne Lecture !_

**MARA BLACK**

2. Matin de solitude...

Lorsque Sirius s'éveilla le lendemain, Remus, qui était déjà levé, lui avait préparé son café noir. Il le remercia d'un sourire après le « salut ! » matinal, et, en l'occurrence, pas très réveillé.

- Ha ! Dit soudain Remus, lui tendant un sachet venant d'une boulangerie quelconque. Je t'ai aussi pris des croissants, je sais que tu aimes bien ça.

Sirius eut un sourire presque carnassier devant le sac de viennoiseries.

- ça fait une éternité que j'en n'ai pas mangé. Merci.

- Pas d'quoi mon vieux, ça fera dix gallions.

Sirius éclata d'un rire, ce rire si semblable à un aboiement de chien.

- Tu perds pas le Nord toi, hein ?

- Jamais. Sourit Remus. Ça fait plaisir de te voir rire à nouveau, tu sais.

Son ami se renfrogna un peu.

- Merci. Répéta-t-il. Mais je t'ai déjà dit, inutile de t'occuper de moi comme ça. Ça va, je t'assure.

- Oui oui… Bon, c'est pas le tout, dit-il en jetant un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre, mais je dois partir.

- Déjà ? s'étonna Sirius. Puis il eut un sourire taquin. Un rendez-vous galant ?

Remus éclata de rire.

- Non, certainement pas ! sauf si je suis devenu homosexuel depuis la dernière fois qu'on s'est vus, ce qui ne me semble pas être le cas, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'oeil. Rendez-vous d'embauche ! Et je suis en retard !! gémit-il en consultant à nouveau sa montre.

- File, Moony, je croise les doigts pour toi !

Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu finir sa phrase, Remus était déjà parti, claquant un peu la porte.

Sirius soupira, le silence de la maison troublé par les hurlements furieux de Mrs Black qui criait à pleins poumons. Lentement, il se leva, alla fermer les rideaux du tableau, non sans jeter un regard noir au portrait de sa mère.

Puis il redescendit les escaliers en direction de la cuisine, le regard voilé…

- Et une journée de solitude, une… Marmonna-t-il dans l'obscurité.


	3. Rendezvous, Adresse Inconnue

**MARA BLACK**

**RAR :**

Angie59 : Merci Cette histoire de ptits textes au lieu de chapitres réels, c'est un peu un test, alors on va bien voir comment ça se passe hein Pour les lecteurs, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos réactions, bonnes ou mauvaises, tant qu'elles sont constructives ! -

SuzBlack : merci à toi aussi J'aime les personnages au caractère explosif en fait, je les trouve tellement intéressants ! Ils ont une spontanéité que j'apprécie énormément. Alors quand on en fait se cotoyer deux... ça donne ça !

3. Rendez-vous, adresse inconnue.

Il ne recevait pas de courrier. Dumbledore avait été assez clair là-dessus, aucun courrier, aucune adresse donnée avant une semaine ou deux, le temps que soit faite l'annonce de sa réhabilitation par la Gazette, et que les réactions (qui n'allaient pas manquer d'être violentes, sans aucun doute) se calment. Pourtant…

Il n'était pas fou.

C'était bien une magnifique chouette qui se tenait devant une fenêtre de chez lui, tapant de son bec au carreau. Attaché à une de ses pattes, ce qui semblait être une lettre. Prudemment, Sirius ouvrit la fenêtre de sa chambre, et l'oiseau, dont le plumage rappelait le chatoiement des feuilles mortes au soleil, entra, pour se poser sur son bureau. Elle le scrutait de son regard d'ambre, semblant attendre qu'on lui prenne la lettre. Lentement, Sirius détacha l'enveloppe de la patte de l'oiseau, qui, après une sorte de hochement de tête appréciateur, plutôt étrange pour ce genre d'animal, s'envola par la fenêtre encore ouverte.

Il resta un moment le nez en l'air, à contempler l'endroit où la chouette avait disparu, dans le ciel bleu, avant de reporter son attention sur le papier. C'était bien une lettre qui lui était destinée, d'une écriture inconnue, terriblement féminine, à l'encre violette. « _Mr. Sirius Black, 13 Square Grimmaurd_ ». Intrigué, il la tourna, la retourna. Elle ne portait aucun indice de l'émetteur. Soupirant, il crut entendre un instant la voix de Remus, celle de Dumbledore, qui lui conseillaient de ne pas l'ouvrir sans être sûr qu'elle ne comportait aucun danger. Et, avec un sourire rebelle, il déchira le haut de l'enveloppe.

Rien d'étrange ne suivit. La lettre ne contenait qu'une feuille de papier, et une écriture semblable à celle de l'enveloppe.

« Mr Sirius black,

Je sais que la soirée où je suis passée chez vous s'est mal déroulée. Néanmoins, j'ai quelque chose d'important à vous transmettre. D'un commun accord avec le Professeur Dumbledore, nous avons estimé qu'il pouvait être souhaitable que vous passiez à mon appartement pour bien comprendre ce que j'ai à vous dire. Je suis au 2,bis Rue des Lavandiers, Vers le Chaudron Baveur. Si vous pouviez venir demain soir – c'est-a-dire le 27 juillet- ce serait parfait. Merci de me confirmer cela par retour de hibou.

Laurene M. »

L'espace d'un instant, il se demanda s'il s'agissait d'une blague. L'instant d'après, comment il pourrait répondre, l'oiseau s'était envolé, il n'en avait pas. Et celui d'encore après, il se demanda aussi comment cela se faisait qu'il recevait autant de courrier, lui qui en était soi-disant privé pour le moment. Une seconde chouette venait d'entrer dans la chambre par la fenêtre ouverte. Une seconde lettre, mais l'écriture élégante, cette fois-ci, avait quelque chose de connu. Le cachet représentait le sceau de Poudlard.

« Cher Sirius,

D'après mes renseignements –qui s'avèrent souvent justes- vous devriez recevoir aujourd'hui même une lettre de la jeune femme que j'ai tenté de vous présenter il y a quelques jours –Laurene. Ouvrez-la, et je vous prierai de porter grande attention à ses propos, car j'ai la conviction qu'il y a quelque chose de très important dans cette histoire, quelque chose qui concernerait peut-être Le Seigneur des ténèbres. Je compte sur vous, demain soir. Soyez prudent en y allant, inutile de vous faire remarquer.

Je vous souhaite une bonne fin de journée,

A. Dumbledore »

A présent, Sirius ouvrait de grands yeux devant les deux missives étalées sur son lit. Il Relit l'une, puis l'autre, sans y trouver quoi que ce soit de réellement compréhensible et interprétable. Et puis, lentement, il se leva, prit une plume dans son bureau.

- Bon, s'il le faut… marmonna-t-il.

Et il renvoya le hibou de Dumbledore en confirmation à Laurene.


	4. 4, bis Rue des Lavandiers

**MARA BLACK**

4. 2, bis Rue des Lavandiers.

**RAR **:

Zuzblack : je sais que je suis super en retard pour la MAJ de ma fic, mais enfin… Mieux vaut tard que jamais ? Merci pour ta review^^. Tu as employé le terme juste « confrontation » XD car j'ai peur que « patient » ne fasse pas partie des qualités qu'on peut attribuer à Sirius, de même que « explicite » à Laurene. Ça promet ! Mais bon, pour l'instant, Sirius fait mumuse. Enfin, façon de parler !

* * *

C'était la troisième fois qu'il tournait à cet endroit du carrefour, il en était sûr. Il devait l'admettre, il ne savait pas du tout où se trouvait cette fichue Rue des Lavandiers. Et il était en retard, même s'il n'avait pas donné d'heure précise : « _vers dix-neuf ou vingt heures _». Il était près de vingt et une heures, et même le soleil brûlant de l'été commençait à décliner.

Soupirant, il s'appuya contre un mur, se passa la main sur le front. Il n'avait vraiment pas le sens de l'orientation, ce qui avait d'ailleurs toujours fait rire James.

- Vous êtes perdu ? demanda une voix masculine près de lui.

Un moldu trentenaire lui souriait.

- Mh ? ha heu… En fait, oui. Avoua Sirius d'air penaud.

- Et… Je peux vous aider ?

- Peut-être bien… Je cherche la Rue des Lavandiers.

- Ha ! Mais vous avez du la voir en arrivant, elle est là-bas, derrière vous !

Il montrait du doigt un point derrière l'angle de mur où était Sirius.

- Il faut tourner à droite, puis encore à droite, la seconde rue, et vous y êtes !

- D'accord. Lui sourit Sirius. Merci beaucoup.

- Je vous en prie, Monsieur, c'est tout naturel !

Il mit tout de même encore une bonne dizaine de minutes avant de trouver l'immeuble de laurene.

- 45, 47… Ha… C'est dans l'autre sens… De l'autre côté… 4, 2… 2 bis !

C'est tout essoufflé qu'il se trouva devant l'interphone moldu de l'immeuble, un peu désorienté. Une liste de noms de famille s'affichaient à côté de la porte verrouillée.

- Ha… Super… Grogna-t-il, de mauvaise humeur à présent qu'il avait tourné en rond près d'une demi-heure. Je n'ai pas son nom de famille… Bon… est-ce qu'il y a un nom qui ferait M**** L . dans ce fichu immeuble moldu ?

Il en trouva deux. Exaspéré, il sonna au hasard, un certain Myers L.

- Oui ? demanda une voix féminine, rendue crépitante par le vieil appareil.

- Je… Laurene ?

- Oui, c'est moi. Vous êtes Sirius ?

- Oui. Souffla-t-il, soulagé que s'arrête là son périple moldu.

- Je vous ouvre la porte. Je suis au troisième.

- Merci.

Lorsqu'il arriva au troisième étage –ô miracle, l'ascenseur ne lui posa aucun problème particulier-, une porte était entrouverte, et laissait échapper une musique instrumentale, douce.

- Vous comptez camper dans le couloir ? demanda une voix douce et moqueuse.

Laurene venait de sortir sur le pas de la porte.

Sirius accusa le choc. Elle n'avait pas du tout l'air d'une Mangemort, actuellement. Non, en fait, elle avait surtout l'air d'une… moldue. Souple et élancée, elle portait un simple jean, avec un pull fin un peu décolleté. Elle ne portait qu'un seul bijou, une petite chaine dorée, avec une pierre en pendentif. Ses cheveux mi-longs, bruns et légèrement ondulés, tombaient en mèches humides et désordonnées sur ses épaules.

- Comme vous étiez en retard, j'en ai profité pour me laver les cheveux. Expliqua-t-elle.

- Désolé, j'ai… J'ai pas le sens de l'orientation.

Elle éclata de rire.

- Je vois.

Puis elle se recula un peu, pour le laisser passer.

- Entrez. Mes voisins sont friands d'histoires de pallier.

A l'intérieur de l'appartement, la surprise se renouvela. Décoré avec goût, dans des teintes chaleureuses de chocolat, de rouges et d'orangés, il regorgeait d'objets moldus. Sirius observa avec intérêt la chaîne-hifi qui diffusait la musique, la télé éteinte, et, dans la cuisine, le four, le frigo, pendant que Laurene lui servait un verre de Whisky pur Feu.

- Vous n'êtes pas habitué aux maisons moldues ? demanda-t-elle avec amusement. Vous n'en avez jamais vu ?

- Une fois, si, j'y étais rentré par effraction étant gosse. Je voulais voir un peu… Mais depuis, on va dire que…

- Azkaban n'est pas l'endroit idéal pour voir des maisons moldues ?

Sirius eut un sourire amer.

- On peut dire ça, oui. Mais vous, ajouta-t-il, pourquoi… Pourquoi vivez-vous comme une moldue ? Votre appartement y ressemble, vos vêtements, tout ça…

Laurene éclata d'un rire sonore, lui tendant son verre.

- C'est sans doute parce que je suis moldue !!

La main de Sirius, qui s'avançait vers le verre, se figea.

- Vous êtes moldue ?

- Hé bien oui, ça ne se voit pas ?

- Je… Je ne sais pas… je crois… En fait, je n'y avais même pas pensé !

- C'est chose faite. Cela vous dérange ?

- Du tout, mais j'avoue que ça m'intrigue.

- Ha ?

- Oui, que pouvez-vous bien avoir à me dire de si important ?

- Parce que les moldus n'ont rien à dire d'important ? demanda-elle, les sourcils soudain froncés.

- Non, c'est pas ça mais… Vous êtes… Plutôt lointains du Seigneur des ténèbres…

- lointains ?

- Vous ne pouvez rien contre lui… La plupart ne savent même rien de leur existence…

- Vous nous croyez donc inutiles ?

- C'est pas ce que je veux dire, mais…

- Détrompez-vous.

- Pardon ?

- Nous aussi, nous savons faire des choses. Mais enfin, nous discuterons de tout ça après manger. J'espère que vous n'avez rien prévu à faire dans votre soirée ?

- Rien.

- Tant mieux. J'aurai besoin de toute votre attention.


	5. Mara

**MARA BLACK**

5. Mara.

Il la regarda avec surprise sortir du buffet du salon des couverts pour trois personnes, et lui tendre.

- Ça ne vous dérange pas de mettre la table ? Je dois surveiller la cuisine.

- Il y a un autre invité ? Ne put-il s'empêcher de demander.

Laurene sourit.

- Vous êtes bien curieux ! Oui, nous sommes trois.

- Ça pouvait être une erreur, qu'est-ce que j'en savais ?

- Hé bien rassurez-vous, j'ai encore toute ma tête ! Il l'entendit rire de la cuisine. Il faut dire, à mon âge, ce serait un comble !!

Cette fois, Sirius lui rendit son sourire. En fait, cette jeune femme semblait plutôt sympathique, malgré une première approche un peu… désastreuse. Il mit donc la table, alors que laurene finissait la cuisson de son poulet à l'estragon. Une bonne odeur emplit le petit appartement, et, plus à l'aise, Sirius entreprit d'observer de plus près la télévision éteinte. Il avait trouvé une télécommande sur la table basse, qui portait le même symbole que l'écran…

- Vous jouez au moldu ? interrogea Laurene, amusée, derrière lui.

Il se retourna vivement, comme un enfant pris sur le fait.

- j'imagine que vous n'y connaissez rien. –Il hocha la tête- Pour allumer, c'est ce bouton vert, là, en bas.

Elle montrait un bouton de couleur, en bas de la télécommande qu'il avait prise a l'envers. Dessus, un drôle de dessin, un rond, avec une barre. Il appuya. Aussitôt, l'appareil s'enclencha, et un drôle de bonhomme se mit à parler, parler… Que des évènements moldus.

- ha, pas de chance ! sourit Laurene. Vous êtes tombé sur la seule chaîne qui diffuse les infos tous le temps. Assez saoulant comme truc, je dois avouer. Mais je crois qu'il y avait un bon film, sur la deux.

Regardant sa télécommande, Sirius vit un bouton « 2 ». Effectivement, un film policier se mit immédiatement sur l'écran.

- Vous apprenez vite ! remarqua-t-elle. Certains n'y auraient même jamais pensé, soupira-t-elle, et Sirius comprit que cela était déjà arrivé.

Elle retourna à la cuisine, pendant que Sirius prenait place sur le canapé. Environ cinq minutes (et trois meurtres) plus tard, Laurene revint, le plat a la main, le posa sur la table.

- Voilà, c'est prêt. J'espère que ça ne sera pas trop mauvais, je ne suis pas vraiment un cordon bleu, avoua-t-elle un peu piteusement.

- Ça en a l'air, en tous cas. Affirma Sirius, humant le fumet odorant et épicé qui se dégageait du poulet.

- Merci.

Elle se dirigea alors vers une porte près de l'entrée, que Sirius n'avait pas vue, et toqua.

- Mara ? Tu veux bien venir manger, s'il te plait ? Notre invité est là !

- Ha, vous avez une fille ?

L'invité mystère semblait s'être tout d'un coup évaporé.

- Adoptive. Elle a 18 ans.

- Je vois.

Et il y eut le choc.

La jeune fille sortit de sa chambre, l'air pensif.

Sirius tiqua. Les cheveux très noirs, tombant avec une élégance désinvolte sur ses épaules, elle avait des yeux d'un marron chocolat, le regard vif. En fait, elle ressemblait très fortement à des gens qu'il avait bien connus, pour son plus grand malheur… Enfin, en dehors de ses vêtements déchirés en tous sens, évidemment. Elle portait une jupe courte noire, un pull largement découpé, un foulard à motifs incertains, des bracelets à piquants aux poignets, et son cou était couvert de chaînes, de têtes de mort et de croix. Elle était largement percée aux oreilles et à la lèvre inférieure. Sirius ne sut comment évaluer tout cela… Une mode moldue, sans doute, mais cette impression de connu n'arrivait pas à s'enlever de sa tête, comme imprégnée, marquée profondément.

- Bonjour, dit-elle d'une voix franche, la main tendue.

Il la serra sans la voir, les yeux fixés sur le visage de l'adolescente.

- Bonjour… Mara, c'est ça ?

- Oui.

Laurene, tout en servant les assiettes, observait la réaction de Sirius avec un sourire en coin. En fait, l'homme et l'adolescente se ressemblaient assez, il était inutile de le nier.

- Bon appétit ! Dit-elle joyeusement, tentant de détendre l'atmosphère devenue silencieuse. Mara, je t'ai déjà rajouté du sel.

- Ha, merci. –Se tournant vers Sirius- Pourquoi vous êtes là, au fait ? Enfin, si ce n'est pas indiscret ou déplacé.

- Ça ne l'est pas, assura Sirius qui coupait son poulet. Mais en fait, il se trouve que je n'en sais absolument rien.

La jeune fille éclata d'un rire sonore et ouvertement moqueur.

- Vous ne savez pas pourquoi vous êtes là ?

- Ma foi, non. On m'a simplement demandé de venir.

Il se tourna vers Laurene en quête d'explications, mais celle-ci avala sa bouchée de pommes de terre, et posa ses couverts sur le bord de son assiette, les mains levées, signe d'impuissance.

- Je propose de voir tout ça après dîner !

- je t'ai dit que je partais, après manger ? demanda Mara, soudain inquiète.

- Oui oui, tu vas en boîte ce soir, je le sais, ne t'en fais pas. Tu m'en as parlé la semaine dernière.

- Ha oui, très bien.

- je vais donc devoir m'armer de patience on dirait ? Sourit Sirius, malgré le malaise que lui donnait l'adolescente, qui, elle, ne semblait pas dérangée le moins du monde par sa présence et par les bizarreries de sa mère adoptive.

- On dirait bien. Confirma laurene, en reprenant du poulet.

* * *

Alors, des commentaires, des appréciations ? N'hésitez pas à commenter^^

A bientôt !

kaléa


	6. Explications, explosion

**MARA BLACK**

**RAR :**

Suzblack : Merci d'être revenue lire la suite^^. Laurene est mystérieuse, mais tu vas en apprendre plus dans ce chapitre. Quant à Mara... J'avoue, je me suis bien amusée. Comme tu l'as déjà vu, j'aime les personnalités marquées. Son style me plait, et ne va pas plaire a tout le monde (ce que je vais beaucoup aimer, évidemment). Et elle est la fille de... Hé ben tu vas voir^^. Ravie d'avoir réussi à te surprendre pour l'aspect "moldu" de Laurene ! C'est que mon plan machiavélique a bien marché ^__-. Les chapitres sont courts, certes, mais j'avais prévenu, et je ne compte pas en changer ! Cela me permet d'écrire et de poster plus facilement, et plus régulièrement (même si j'ai eu un gros blanc il y a quelques temps) Bref, merci à toi pour ta lecture et tes coms toujours sympas à lire !

Lilichoco : je suis sadique comme tous les auteurs de fics^^ Mais voilà la suite, tu n'auras pas eu à attendre longtemps ! Lol ça m'a amusée de mettre un peu en avant le côté "pataud" de Sirius. Chez lui, c'est un Prince, chez les moldus, c'est autre chose, même s'il les aime bien !^^ Bonne lecture pour la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira !

* * *

6. Explications-Explosions.

Le repas fut agréable, et Sirius ne trouvait pas Laurene si mauvaise que ça en matière de cuisine –Enfin, s'il se prenait comme comparatif… Mara était une agréable compagnie, vive et piquante, mais sans l'arrogance et l'orgueil extrême qu'avaient les adolescents à cet âge, et il en fut surpris. Mais cette impression, chaque fois qu'il la regardait attentivement… parfois, même ses expressions lui rappelaient de mauvais souvenirs, aussi eut-il tout de même du mal à rester tranquille.

Après le repas, elle aida Laurene – Sirius remarqua que la jeune fille la nommait par son prénom- à débarrasser la table, et s'en fut trouver ses amis, non sans avoir promis d'être de retour avant minuit.

- Bien.

Laurene se laissa tomber dans la chaise face à Sirius, le faisant sursauter.

- Vous semblez pensif. Sourit-elle.

- Moui. Alors, c'est l'heure de la discussion sérieuse ? Interrogea-t-il, s'installant confortablement, les coudes sur la table, penché en avant.

Laurene hocha la tête, puis fit un signe vers la porte d'entrée de l'appartement, dont venait de sortir Mara.

- Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ?

- De Mara ? –De nouveau, elle hocha la tête- Elle est gentille, agréable, qu'attendez vous de moi ? Demanda-t-il, à nouveau mal à l'aise.

- Elle ne vous rappelle rien ?

Sirius accusa le choc. Comment pouvait-elle savoir ? Etait-il si prévisible que cela ?

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire… Murmura-t-il sans comprendre.

- répondez, que vous évoque-t-elle ?

- Ma famille… grogna Sirius, mécontent. Mais je ne crois pas qu'elle y soit pour grand-chose, ça arrive, les ressemblances… Qu'attendez-vous de moi ?

- Elle s'appelle Mara Black.

A nouveau, Sirius accusa le choc. L'espace d'un instant, il se demanda si elle se moquait de lui, si elle n'allait pas se mettre à rire de ce ton malicieux, le montrant du doigt « je vous ai bien eu, hein ! » après quoi il lui aurait reproché de le faire marcher. Mais il s'aperçut bien vite qu'elle était sérieuse.

- Qu'est-ce que vous me racontez ? Il n'existe aucune Mara Black, que je sache. On en aurait parlé, s'il y avait eu un enfant Black ces vingt dernières années.

- je ne sais pas si vous l'auriez su, remarqua pensivement Laurene, en étant à Azkaban…

- je me tenais au courant, merci. Grogna Sirius. J'avais le journal de temps en temps.

- Enfin, de toute façon, vous avez raison, ça aurait fait une page entière dans les journaux, si ça c'était su…

- Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce que vous me racontez encore ?

- Hé bien la naissance de Mara est passée très inaperçue… Mais je suis au regret de vous annoncer que je ne plaisante absolument pas –puisque c'est ce que vous avez l'air de penser, mais, honnêtement, ce serait un peu gros- et que vous êtes le tuteur légal de cette jeune fille. Enfin, vous le serez bientôt.

- Non, honnêtement, ce n'est absolument pas drôle ! Gronda Sirius en se levant. Mais je crois que j'en ai assez entendu pour ce soir. Pour info, si j'avais eu un enfant, je l'aurais su !! Cessez de me prendre pour un attardé mental, vous me ferez plaisir !

Il contourna la table, prit son manteau… Laurene était devant la porte, et le regardait droit dans les yeux, les bras croisés.

- Soyez gentille de me laisser partir, et inutile de me recontacter.

- Ecoutez-moi !

- Je n'ai plus de temps à perdre avec vous !

- Ecoutez, un peu !

- Non, c'est vous qui allez m'écouter ! Depuis un moment vous me prenez pour un idiot, ça commence à bien faire !! Alors je vous dis merci pour le repas, et au revoir !

- Vous êtes d'une impolitesse…

- Et vous, ça va, vous avez la conscience tranquille ?!

- Mara est la fille de votre frère, idiot !!!

Sirius soupira, l'air exaspéré, mais Laurene en profita.

- C'était juste avant qu'il disparaisse, comptez les années si vous voulez !

- Comme si j'avais que ça à faire, tiens.

Mais la jeune femme avait perçu dans sa voix autre chose… De la peur ? Elle continua.

- Personne ne l'a jamais su, même lui… Quand il est mort, il ne savait pas qu'il avait mise la mère enceinte !

- Mon frère ne fréquentait personne !! – Il avait soudain le regard fou, et sa voix en était horriblement déformée- Il était si bien, le p'tit Regulus, il aurait jamais fait un truc pareil ! Il a été un bon Mangemort ! Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'aperçoive de sa connerie…

Sirius eut un sourire entre la rage et l'horreur, qui pétrifia Laurene. Néanmoins, elle continua, avec plus de douceur dans la voix.

- Je crois qu'après s'être « aperçu de sa connerie » il a fait beaucoup de choses qui ne lui ressemblaient pas… En tous cas, je sais qu'il a fréquenté pendant quelques jours une moldue qu'il a mise enceinte…

Apparemment dépassé, il soupira à nouveau, et la voix passablement rauque, répéta :

- j'en ai assez entendu pour ce soir. Laissez-moi passer…

Un peu désorientée par la violence de sa réaction, Laurene ne répondit tout d'abord pas. Puis…

- Je suis navrée. Souffla-t-elle. Je ne pensais pas vous faire souffrir…

- Laissez-moi passer.

Elle s'écarta lentement, et il partit.


	7. Comment croire ?

**MARA BLACK**

**RAR**

Suzblack : Merci pour ta review !^^ Regulus est, je trouve, un personnage très intéressant à utiliser, parce qu'on ne connait pas grand-chose de lui, à part qu'il n'a pas toujours été ce que Sirius a cru de lui. Du coup il faut creuser^^ Tu sais, je crois que quelque part, Sirius a toujours été un peu jaloux de son frère, sans doute parce qu'il a cru la vie de son frère plus facile que la sienne... Vu qu'il n'a pas tourné le dos à sa famille.

Lilichoko : Ouep tout à fait pour tes deux questions^^ Mais je n'en dis pas plus, tu verras par la suite. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Merci !

* * *

**7. Comment croire ?**

Il lui sembla que le retour chez lui avait pris des heures… Il ne se souvenait d'ailleurs aucunement du chemin qu'il avait pris. Titubant à moitié, il poussa la porte de chez lui… De la lumière filtrait sous la porte du salon, au bout du couloir d'entrée, indiquant la présence manifeste de Remus.

Il soupira-pour la quinzième fois depuis qu'il était parti de chez Laurene. Tout ce qu'elle lui avait raconté n'avait aucun sens. Strictement aucun sens. Et surtout, ce n'était pas sa priorité. Oui, c'était ça. Il devait s'occuper, avec l'Ordre, de contrer Voldemort qui ne tarderait plus à frapper.

Ouvrant la porte du salon, il fit sursauter Remus qui, l'air sombre, lisait les nouvelles du journal.

- Désolé, vieux, je ne voulais pas te faire peur. Soupira encore Sirius.

- Salut.

Remus n'eut pas besoin de plus de dix secondes pour comprendre que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond chez son ami. Il lui laissa le temps d'accrocher son pull, de se laisser tomber lourdement dans la première chaise qu'il trouva. Et puis il attendit. Deux minutes. Cinq minutes. Dix minutes. Un silence de mort s'installa.

- Sirius ? Finit par oser Remus. Sirius, il y a un souci ?

Ce dernier sursauta, puis comme sortant d'un rêve éveillé :

- Un souci ? – Remus fut surpris par le ton amer de son ami, qui lui ressemblait fort peu- Non. Zéro Souci. Tout va bien.

- Permets-moi d'en douter… Souffla le lycanthrope avec douceur.

- ça va ! S'agaça Sirius, sans trop savoir pourquoi.

Il se leva brutalement, son genou heurtant la table, et retint le grognement de douleur qui lui effleurait la bouche. L'air mauvais, il rangea sa chaise et sa voix claqua.

- Je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit.

Remus n'eut pas le temps de répondre, il grimpait déjà les escaliers menant à l'étage. Soupirant, il évalua la situation. Sirius avait vraiment l'air retourné, et, quoi que ce fût, quelque chose de probablement grave l'avait véritablement bouleversé. Le loup-garou, qui avait espéré que son ami pourrait se remettre de toutes les épreuves passées à peu près tranquillement, secoua la tête, découragé. Rien ne serait épargné à Sirius, c'était l'impression qui s'imposait à lui à présent…

Se levant à son tour, il plia son journal sur la table, éteignit toutes les lampes d'un coup de baguette, et monta également au premier étage.

De la lumière filtrait sous la porte de Sirius, qui, de toute évidence, ne dormait pas du tout. Remus toqua doucement, et, sans attendre de réponse, entra. Son ami, alors assis sur le bord de son lit, le visage dans les mains, releva la tête, mi-surpris, mi-amusé.

- Tu ne changeras jamais, Lunard…

Lupin sourit. Puis il s'assit à côté de Sirius, un peu pensivement.

- Faut croire que non… Je ne serais plus Remus Lupin si j'arrêtais de me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas, fit-il remarquer avec un clin d'œil. Tu ne veux pas me parler de ce qui te tracasse, vraiment ?

Sirius eut un air un peu perdu.

- J'sais pas… J'sais pas quoi penser…

Il eut un instant de réflexion, et finit par avouer :

- J'ai revu la fille de l'autre jour, Laurene.

Remus faillit éclater de rire, mais il ne fit que faire remarquer subtilement, l'air moqueur :

- Et moi qui croyais que ton obsession pour le beau sexe avait fini par te passer…

Un grognement amusé lui répondit.

- Ce que t'es con quand tu veux.

Le sourire du Loup-garou s'élargit, mais son ami, lui, arborait un air grave.

- Elle a adopté une gamine qui soi-disant viendrait de ma famille… Finit-il par lâcher dans un souffle rauque.

Cette fois-ci, Remus sembla carrément surpris.

- Mais il n'y a pas eu d'enfants Black depuis un sacré moment, quel âge a-t-elle ?

- Ouais c'est ce que je lui ai dit. Apparemment, la petite a 17 ans.

- 17 ans ? Etrange…

- Laurene dit qu'elle est la fille de Regulus.

Voilà. Le mot était lâché.

- Regulus ?! Faillit s'étrangler Remus. Mais… Il n'a jamais eu d'enfant ! Il n'a été marié que six mois !

- Elle dit que dans les derniers temps de sa vie, il aurait fait, je cite « beaucoup de choses qui ne lui ressemblaient pas ».

Le lycanthrope eut un temps d'arrêt.

- J'aime pas ça… Termine-t-il par dire. Je ne sais pas quoi, mais y'a un truc louche là-dedans…

- En tous cas elle n'avait pas l'air de rigoler du tout… Et si Dumbledore est dans l'histoire… On peut supposer que… Dumbledore ne me ferait pas une blague pareille ?

Il semblait hésitant. Comme s'il espérait tout de même recevoir un hibou, le lendemain, avec un parchemin sur lequel serait écrit « Surprise !!! Je t'ai bien eu !!! ». Comme s'il espérait avoir rêvé.

- Oui… Qu'a-t-elle dit d'autre ? Interrogea son ami d'une voix douce.

- Elle a dit… Que légalement, c'était désormais à moi de m'occuper d'elle…

- Ha.

Remus s'attendait à quelque chose dans ce goût-là. En effet, si tout cela était vrai, Sirius n'était-il pas le plus proche parent qu'il restait à l'adolescente ?

- Il y a quelque chose d'autre que je ne t'ai pas dit… Commença Sirius. Laurene… Elle est moldue. Et la petite a l'air de l'être aussi.

- Une cracmole ? Suggéra son ami.

- Ouais, je pense. Ça expliquerait qu'il ne l'ait pas gardée… Mais franchement, tu l'aurais vue… Qu'est-ce que j'ai à apporter à une gosse comme ça ?

- je crois qu'on réfléchira à ça demain, proposa Remus en jetant un œil à sa montre. Il est vraiment très tard, et j'espère que tu n'as pas oublié la réunion de l'Ordre ?

- Non.

- je sais que c'est facile à dire, mais ne pense pas trop à toute cette histoire ce soir, tu as besoin de dormir, je te rappelle que tu sors de Ste Mangouste.

Il se leva, s'apprêtant à gagner sa propre chambre.

- Ouais. Grogna Sirius. Bonne nuit.

Après un geste de la main, Remus claqua la porte.

Et, sans se préoccuper des précédentes paroles de son ami, Sirius se plongea dans une bonne heure de réflexion intense.

* * *

**Voilà après beaucoup de retard j'ai fini par poster la suite de cette fic^^** **N'hésitez pas à poster vos avis !^^ Je serais ravie de lire vos commentaires, et toute critique est bonne à prendre tant qu'elle est justifiée !^^ J'essaierai également d'être plus régulière désormais. Merci à tous les lecteurs, que vous postiez des reviews ou non^^**

**KALEA**


End file.
